


A Bit of Midnight

by Nyxe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxe/pseuds/Nyxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had watched her from across the room all night - admiring her confident air and graces, but not daring to approach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit of Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva/gifts).



> This was written in a hurry - any mistakes are mine!

"It appears we are alone."

He had watched her from across the room all night - admiring her confident air and graces, but not daring to approach. Even when she had been the one to encounter him, he politely deferred her attentions to his conversational partner and retreated. But now, in the hush of the earliest hours, there was nothing to come in the way of the glorious ministrations that he had planned.

“You looked lovely tonight,” he whispered, savoring each step he that brought him closer, “I couldn't stop thinking about you.”

The moonlight cast flattering shadows across the room, drawing even more attention to where her gown failed to conceal the flesh underneath. His hands trembled slightly as he reached for her.

“I'm sorry for avoiding you earlier, my dear. I'm afraid I have an image to uphold,” Long fingers caressed the edge of her robe, “Would you forgive me?”

The edge of the robe lifted, and he breathed deeply at her intoxicating scent, “My favorite – you saucy minx.”

Her cover slipped away easily under his clever fingers and he drew one teasingly across her silky gown, “You know I love you in that color...” The pale fingertip disappeared between parted lips, “Mmm, so good.”

He stepped away only for a moment, sorting through a drawer before he returned with what he was looking for. Her tender flesh was soft in the darkness, sweet and perfect. A hint of chocolate followed by the creamy tang of the frosting.

Mycroft Holmes always loved red velvet the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, wifey!


End file.
